In the field of toners for electrophotography, with the progress of electrophotographic systems, it has been demanded to develop toners adaptable for high image quality and high copying speed. From the viewpoint of the high image quality, the toners have been required to have a small particle size. Thus, there is disclosed a so-called chemical toner obtained by a chemical method such as a polymerization method and an emulsification and dispersion method in place of the conventional melt-kneading method (refer to JP 2004-271686A and JP 2002-296839A). Further, from the viewpoint of the high copying speed, there has been reported a chemical toner to which a releasing agent is added as an internal additive in order to improve a low-temperature fixing property thereof (refer to JP 11-2922A).
On the other hand, JP 60-14932A discloses a wax dispersion suitably used in the chemical method.